1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to wireless networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling connectivity to a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within enterprises and homes wireless networks have become very popular. They provide a technique for users to set up networks very quickly without providing infrastructure via cables throughout the home or corporate facilities. Wireless networks have now appeared densely in many areas such that a user can connect to a number of networks from a single location. In some instances, these networks may be set up by themselves or they may be networks of others. Parents as well as corporate IT managers attempt to limit their network users, e.g., children or employees, access to certain content or other information for both safety reasons as well as security within the corporation or home. Often employed to limit access are content filters, instant messaging gateways, firewall controls, and other techniques for controlling access to information. In many instances, when a laptop with a wireless connection is utilized by an employee or child, they may avoid these content filters and other attempts at limiting their access by connecting through a neighboring wireless network node rather than a network node that contains the controls.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for controlling circumvention of wireless network content controls by controlling the connectivity of users of a wireless network.